Past and present
by Akemi7chan
Summary: Past and present should be two parts of a same line.. If instead they two lines became parlallele that converge to a same end? Acclimated part in the Ancient Egypt leaves to the present time


notes: this story is developed before the second series, that on Battle City, and is an alternate version to this.

First part

Yuugi went out from the shop in hustle, heedless of the protests of his grandfather, that yelled to return him back to help it with the shop. He had a date with Anzu that afternoon. It was the only day that had free from the work and had decided to pass it with him! It could not be lacking.

"Excuse, grandfather, but today I can't work" thought.

He arrived at the crossing for the park and he stopped waiting for that the traffic light became green. He was looking at himself around that he saw her. She wasn't a girl that attracted easily, and yet the look of Yuugi was magnetizing by her.

She was crouched to couple of meters from him, the arms lowered between the knee, but stretched out, and the fingers folded grazed slightly the ground. The look was fixed on a distant point, not a body the thin one of muscle was in motion. The hair were long and smooth, but of a colour than Yuugi never had seen. Silver.

«Are you… seeking something?» asked shily Yuugi, repent immediately after.

The girl lifted the right arm and indicated the same point in which was looking at, a neglected bag of litter in the middle to the road. «There is a mouse, there» Her voice was warm and coiling, but had an unexpressed tone of vitality; she seemed too concentrated to express it.

Yuugi looked at in the advisable direction, but didn't see anything. «Really?» What stupid thing to say, he thought then.

«Yes, look at well» He did it and, after some minutes of concentration, he succeeded to see a small mouse that broke from the high one of the bag.

The girl lifted I sigh herself. «Too car, I would not succeed to avoid the all» said dusting the light garment. «I cannot take it»

To take it? Why ever a girl should have taken a mouse? All right, not all they escaped yelling when they saw of it one, how it could have done Anzu, for example, but to take it…

She observed him while he was immersed in his thoughts. She had two terribly deep eyes amber, that remembered the sand of the desert. They were made up with a black line very fine, that it confer a touch of femininity to that childlike face. The skin was extremely fair, although its body seemed to send out the hot of the African countries. The outlines is not surely those of a Japanese one.

«Ah, I am Yuugi Muto»

«Yuzuriha Nekoi1» She said clasping vigorously his hand. The cheerful tone of her voice seemed to be awakened.

«How old are you?» churches he. From the voice, from the behaviour and from the face she isn't than seven, but the body was that of a teen-ager.

«I'm old as you»

Before he was able to ask her how she announced his age, or to be so sure that be contemporary, he remembered his date with Anzu. The traffic light had become green already from a little.

«I must go!» he exclaimed. «We see ourselves!» he greeted her with the hand while he ran from the other part of the road.

«Yes…» she murmured.

Yuugi stops at the angle, just before the park. Anzu was there, that waited for him. Just she saw him, smiled, therefore reached him. The heart of Yuugi began to beat grievous, like if bled. And better, like if it cried tears of blood.

"That I bewilder…" said Yuugi. "It that my heart seems not desire that I stays with Anzu… Why?"

_"Nothing, calm partner"_ murmured the other himself. The heart stop doing them badly, but the expression astonished rhymed him.

«Are you okay?» asked Anzu worried.

«Y-Yes…»

_"Amused, it is simply always a date with Anzu "_ advised him. _"About Yuzuriha we will_ _speak after"_

«It will be the case of to leave do them proper its?» said the man.

«If it is followed the heart thing is blundered» answered the woman. «I know it for direct experience, you know» 

«Already we should have intervened first.» added the girl. «Now it's better that she do»

«I hope that she doesn't too risk» said the boy.

The other boy went out for first, like if the conversation didn't interest him. «If her father didn't stop her, we do not have the law of to do it»

Second part

Hori left current the horse to the wild speed, relishing the wind that whistled him in the ears and the light splashes of water that came from the shores of the Nile under of him. To escape from palace it had been difficult. If it did not be Imseth been us to help him, like to the usual one, ever he could have experienced again those feelings, the intoxication of the freedom and of the forbidden.

He stopped the horse suddenly with a gone up. The God Nile in that push did a bends and left on its shores layers of verdant nature. Hori come down and left the horse free of to make what wanted, also because there is not pretexts to that bind it, and stretches out on the wet grass, the sun to stroke them the skin. Closed the eyes, listening to the slow one to run some river.

He's have to be made drowsy from a half hour, when he heard a rumor, like of something that fell in water. He lifted the bust, to see a girl that, sat on a protruding obstacle, just had taken a fish, but with the mouth. She looked at him curiously, then she jumped on another obstacle with a quickness surprising, therefore she knock down on the opposite shore, leaning the fish to land.

Hori sat down to legs crossed, observing the weird girl that returned on the same obstacle and crouches, the fixed look on the blue that ran under of her.

«Who you are?» asked Hori.

Instead of to answer she did another question. «Do you like fish?»

The boy is found moved out of position, until stammered a «Y-Yes, certainty… but…»

«Then wait a moment.»

Hori was to observe it, wanting to understand how many years she has. She's not certain a little girl, but she hasn't the more of him. The hair were short, some supporting locks in side that confer him a very funny air. They were of a weird colour, they seemed almost silver. He wasn't able to see her face from that position, but first it had seemed him very attractive. To detriment of its dark skin, her one was clear, remembering a lot that of the Greek merchants that had seen time does. That it was a foreigner?

To the unexpected one she lowered the hand in water with a rapid release, and, when rose it, squeezed between the hands a fish that it discussed furiously. With two leaps she was on the shore and set the fish on a little branch of papyrus. Therefore did the same thing with what previously had captured. Then, with other two leaps, it arrived at the throne more near the shore where it is found he, and it passed him one of two fish.

«Hold it» Therefore she sat on the rock and began to eat it.

«Do you eat it raw?» asked Hori, feeling himself a little stupid one, with that fish in hand.

«Itself, it is good.» she answered. «If you want you can roast it.»

Hori preferred to eat it raw . If she did it, why can't he do the same thing? He gave a small bite, therefore chewed slowly, before hear a disgusting taste to invade them the papillae.

The girl laughed slightly to his face disgusted. «Perhaps it is better if you cook it.» she said smiling.

«Already, better» he said while spat to land –without to do to see – the piece that had in mouth. While he cut some branch with his knife to be able at least to experience to light a fire, asked again «Who are you?»

Still a time she not the replies if do not with another question. «Do you come often here?»

Hori bound together a couple of small sticks. «It is the first time.»

«In fact you not ever I had seen.» Did a pause. «What's your name?»

If he had said her its true name, likely she would have understood his real identity, so in a first moment he hypothesized to invent another name. «Hori» answered instead, saying the truth. «And you?»

«You can call me Rohi.»

That 'you can call' seemed to hide something, but he didn't notice it, pawned com' was to rub the small sticks, that seemed do not to want itself know to light it.

«You are funny» she said. «It seems that you have not ever made alone nothing»

"You don't know how much it's true" thought Hori, but didn't say anything.

Rohi jumped on the bank near the he and leaned the hands by the side of its, squeezing the small stick. That neighbourhood emphasized still of more the ingenuousness of his skin. «You should push more in down» Finally a flame lit themselves and in little time a small fire crackled next to him. She returned at her place and she began again to eat the fish, looking.

«However you have very beautiful eyes» added.

Hori hoped of not to be blushed, do not would have been dignified. However nobody ever it had said him a like thing with so much thoughtlessness. It was surely a sincere comment, not like that of the very flattering to palace. «Thanks» Waiting for that the fish cooked, he profited to know of it of more over she. «Instead, do you come often here?»

«All of the days, to fish for»

«Always alone?»

«There isn't anybody, here»

«And don't you be sad?» astonished Hori. For the first time given back themselves account that, although to palace be outcome too urgent, the total solitude frightened it, until to the freedom that every so often wanted to take lasts alone some now.

«I am gotten used» she spoke with indifferent tone, but she had an attractive voice, like to the water of the Nile. It was warm and coiling, but it had a touch of vitality that seemed suppressed.

«Your family?»

She lifted, stretching. «The fish is ready»

She hadn't answered, and from what Hori understood that she didn't want to speak of it, so took the fish, blew and began to eat.

«Good, true?» she said sitting again.

He agreed. So from neighbour, he could observe her face. It was childlike, but in a manner that not it could attract. She's not foreign, he understood it from the outlines of the face and from the eyes, made up like alone the Egyptians used to do. Nevertheless, he asked himself why a pleasant as she seemed she is made up the eyes. From what it knew, the tricks were alone for the town people. Perhaps she was the daughter of some craftsman. But then, why didn't she want to speak of it? Loaded mysteries of that thin figure charmed him specially.

Given that no of two it spoke, Rohi, that already had ended its fish, included tail and head, did two bounces and she climbed on an obstacle. Hori lifted of release. She went away, without to greet him? Instead she returned immediately, carrying with two dice in ivory. She saw him in foots, and smiled of his worry. «Do we play?» she said, expressing, this time, all the vitality of her voice.

He agreed again, satisfy. «I game often, with Asha and Imseth»

She threw the dice on the bank. A two and a six. «Who are they?»

«I believe that says that they are my sister and my brother, even if not of blood» Now touched to him throw the dice. «We three we grew together, but their two are older than me» Two five.

They did many play, inventing all of the game possible and imaginable that do with two dice -even if he, with large disappointment of her, won always-, until the moon did not begin to show its face pale. It was now of to return at home. Fortunately the horse was remained in the neighbourhoods, so Hori didn't put us a lot take again it and to ascend them in saddle.

«I should return at home» he said.

She agreed, then, while he leading, she asked «will you return?»

«Yes, soon» answered he, quite it knowing to say something of whom it did not be able completely to be sure.

Akemichan speaks without coherence:

Then, how is the first chapter? A little tedious one? I hope no! However the story will put us a little one to do really interesting, before I should present the situation… I Hope that you will want to read it equally! You review, I pray yourselves…''

Sorry for my bad English

1- The readers of X know to who have inspired for this character The name left it equal because me returned useful, however do not be able to say the reason because you understood immediately: -P


End file.
